Curse Of Crimson Shaman REWRITE!
by lonernekonin
Summary: Kaia has had a complicated life and always inched her way away from anyone other than her guardian ghost Ryu but, all that is about to change when she meets a few shamans including the hotheaded Tao Ren.Things started to look up or, so she thought. RenXOC
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Curse of The Shaman

Chapter One: Meeting of New Friends

**REWRGHT!**

**I've re written this story so many times and I hope this is the last time since this is going to be one of my longest stories with an ending and a short sequel to it, this story as been written and in my head since I was in fifth grade or so and I really enjoy this story myself. I don't see Tao Ren as the cold hearted character that everyone else sees him as so I'm sorry if you expected him to be harsher and colder towards my OC but Ren isn't that kind of person, he's more confused and lonely and lost-ish.**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

It was a warm spring day, the sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky, such a perfect day. Kaia was laying there looking up at the sky drowsily as she grew bored and yawned. She hated the sun but she liked clear skies and the cool breeze that swept around her.

"It's such a nice day for a nap," She yawned again and pulled her hood down over her head enough to block out the sunlight as she kicked back and relaxed.

"You should train lady Kaia, the Shaman tournament is only going to get tougher; you need all the training you can get before your last two fights." Kaia's guardian ghost Ryu Hayabusa suggested in an almost demanding tone. Kaia gave him a glare as she lifted the lip of her hood so he could see her menacing glare.

"I've been training nonstop for three weeks straight and I just want a day to relax Ryu." Kaia groaned again as she stretched her arms over her head and pulled the hood back over her face. She listened to the wind and the rustling of the dancing leaves above her in the tree as she slowly started to doze off.

"Really Yoh, I don't see why I have to come with the two of you." Kaia suddenly heard a voice in the distance and groaned as she rolled onto her side, trying to ignore it. She slightly peeked open her eyes in curiosity and saw three boys, one with brown hair and orange headphones on and an opened button up collared shirt with sandals on. The second had spiked up snowy blue hair and a snowboard on his back with a headband on and shorts with some pretty cool looking shoes. The third boy and strangely spiked hair as there was on spike up near the back and it was dark violet color and he wore dark clothing that showed his arms and wore Chinese style pants.

"Hmph," Kaia closed her eyes and pulled the lip of her hood closer to her eyes.

"Lady Kaia, they are shamans." Ryu pointed out and Kaia just huffed as she didn't really care, she just wanted to nap.

"Aw come on Ren, it's a nice day for a relaxing day at the park and Anna has a lot of work to do with Manta at the market so I get the day off." One of the boys said and I peeked once more seeing it was the brown haired boy and she guessed Ren was the purple haired boy as the brown haired boy looked at him when he spoke.

Kaia suddenly groaned as the boy named Ren glared at her and she glared back, "What?" She asked as she sat up and stretched, "I'm trying to take a nap, leave me alone."

"Hey she's got the right idea guys; we should nap while we can." Brown hair chuckled lightly as he pointed at Kaia.

"You, girl," Ren said rather rudely making Kaia stand and glare at him, "I see you have a shaman spirit," He glanced to her ninja spirit then back to her, "He looks rather strong and I need a good work out. Care to spar with me?" He asked and pulled out his spear and pointed it at her.

"It looks like you're not giving me a choice," She said as she had her hands in her pockets and sighed, "So much for a relaxing day, Ryu, I'll start easy." She said to her spirit and he nodded.

"Of course you will," He nearly sighed and Kaia grinned.

"Alright, let's do this thing." She bawled her hands into fists and got ready for his attack but he just smirked and lowered his spear.

"Ladies first," He taunted.

"I had no idea you were such a gentleman." She retorted a little irritated and ran at him at full speed, grass flying behind her at the force of the wind from her full out sprint. She went to punch him but he dodged and used his spear to strike back but she ducked and swept her feet under him. He fell back but caught himself at the last moment, doing a back flip in the process.

"Ren, the whole point of coming here was to have fun; not to pick a fight." Brown hair sighed, hands on his hips.

"This is fun for m Yoh, why don't you go get a hamburger while I have my fun." He called back and ran at Kaia but she dodged.

"Well then, let's sit and wait." Yoh said as he sat down on the grass and watched with a smile on his face.

"I don't see why we have to; Ren can find his way back to your place Yoh." Blue hair sighed with a grunt in his tone and looked to Yoh as he just chuckled.

"Well," Yoh started, "Ren is our friend so we should stick around and watch, right Horohoro?" He looked up at blue hair.

"Fine," Horohoro breathed as he sat down next to Yoh and watched the fight.

"Whoever said I was your friend Yoh!" Ren shouted in the middle of an attack.

"Since we got a tie and you came to my place for a party." Yoh answered with a smile and I frowned as they weren't taking this seriously, Ren was holding back and she didn't appreciate it.

"Alright, that's it." Kaia stepped back and sighed, "Time to get serious." She reached to her back and pulled out a huge sword, a claymore. It was wrapped with a long tattered cloth and had a crimson stone in the middle near the hilt. "This is my Crimson Clay more," She announced then rose her hand, "Ryu."

"Yes," Ryu transformed into his ball form and Kaia put him to her claymore.

"Spirit form, into the crimson claymore!" Kaia called out and fused her spirit with her claymore causing it to glow a crimson color. She smirked and pointed her claymore at Ren, "No more holding back, boy." She taunted and Ren snorted in response. She ran at Ren and Ren ran at her, their blades clashing.

"Whoa!" Horohoro awed at her claymore, "She's cool man, and not only that she's kind of cute!" Horohoro shouted as he rooted for Kaia.

Ren stopped his attack and glared at Horohoro, "What do you think you're doing Horohoro!" Ren shouted pointing his spear angrily at Horohoro; his pointed hair twitch which made Kaia smile as she tried not to laugh at it.

"Well Ren, are you ready to stop holding back?" Kaia asked with a smirk and Ren just turned back Kaia, smirking back at her and fused his spirit with his spear. Kaia stared at him and she felt strange, she felt as if she had known these boys once before but shook off the feeling as she ran at him, this time so fast she looked like a blur then vanished from sight. She appeared behind Ren and kicked him in the gut as he turned around to face Kaia. Ren grunted, skidding on the ground as he caught himself from the impact.

"Why couldn't I see her, it's as I she just vanished or teleported." Ren said under his breath trying to figure her out.

"You see Ren, I use more than just strength and force, and I move with the wind, I have speed and endurance." Kaia said then stared at Ren as he glared at her, obviously getting annoyed as he stood up and gritted his teeth.

"Bason, rapid tempo," He shouted as his spear seemed to move so fast that it looked like it was in more than one place at once.

Kaia barely dodged the each strike the last one grazing her cheek as she dodged to the side. She thought she had dodged all of the strikes but was proven wrong when Kaia felt a stinging on her thigh. Looking down she saw blood start to soak her pant leg as there was a torn piece of her pant leg.

Kaia watched Ren closely, "That was some attack, the speed was amazing but," Kaia was cut off when she felt her vest rip. She looked to her vest and then at Ren in shock before it turned into anger, "How dare you. . .RUIN MY FAVORITE VEST!" She shouted as she shrugged off her vest, a black sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach under it. "If I win you fix my vest." Kaia ordered as she put her crimson hair up in a ponytail.

"Who, cute girl with bad temper," Horohoro chuckled, "She's kind of like our Renny." He teased before Ren gave Horohoro a death glare.

"If I win, I get your Claymore." He grinned, "Is that a deal?"

Kaia stared at Ren and couldn't help but laugh, "As if you can wield it properly!" She then grinned over at Ren, "Deal."

"Let's finish this!" Ren shouted as he ran at Kaia and who blocked. She wondered why she even accepted the boys challenge, usually she's shy and to herself, there was something about them that just made her feel comfortable.

A lot of time passed and it seemed as if Kaia and Ren had been going on forever and Kaia was nearly at her limit as she started to run low on manna and was getting tired as well. She saw Ren in the same condition as she was and smirked.

"You're pretty good, spiky." She grunted then suddenly felt herself fall as everything went black around her and the last thing she saw was Ren's mouth moving as he said something before he too passed out.

"WHERE WERE YOU YOH, DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS!" A young woman's voice echoed through the house.

"I'm sorry Anna, Ren got into a fight with another shaman and passed out; I couldn't just leave them there." Yoh tried to explain and calm down Anna.

"So you brought her here, this isn't a hotel anymore Yoh; but I guess its okay." Anna sighed as she calmed down and Yoh smiled.

"Thanks Anna," Yoh thanked as he scratched the back of his neck.

"There's a catch she has to pay if she's going to stay here, and cook." Anna explained as Yoh sighed as he knew Anna would say something like that.

"How did I know?" Yoh chuckled lightly.

"Still," Anna started as she looked to one of the bedroom doors, "for her to take out Ren like that, it's amazing." Anna calmly said as before she went into the room to check on Kaia and Ren, they were still asleep.

"Whoa, Yoh is there her sword?" A small boy with light brown hair asked as he looked over at the claymore.

"Yeah, she called it her Crimson Claymore and I think he name is Kaia from what her Over Soul said, his name is Ryu." Yoh answered as he added a little more information.

"It wasn't easy dragging it all the way here ya'know, that thing weighs a ton!" Horohoro said rubbing his shoulder, "Man how can she carry that thing around with her everywhere she goes?"

Anna stared at the claymore with a suspicious look on her face and hummed in thought, "Where have I heard that name before?" She muttered to herself before she closed the door and went into the living room with the others.

"Is something bothering you Anna?" Yoh asked Anna.

"Not really," She answered and drank some water as she went into deep thought.

Kaia groaned in her sleep before her eyes slowly fluttered open allowing her to glance around the room which was dark and blurred before her eyes adjusted to the dark lighting in the room. She looked around before her eyes fell on the window seal as someone was sitting there, looking out the window, the moonlight glowing on the person.

The person looked to her and she saw golden eyes shimmering from the light of the moon through the darkness that shadowed over half his face in perfect split lighting. "Looks like you're finally awake," The person spoke and Kaia recognized the voice, "seems that our match ended in a draw." It was Ren and he seemed, calm, content. Kaia sat up slowly only to feel pain jolt through her body causing her to let out a groan.

"A draw huh, looks like I fix my vest and keep my claymore." She smiled then chuckled, "oh well, it was fun." She tried to stand but the pain made her stop as she grunted, "damn, you got me pretty good." She said quietly as she glanced over to Ren as he still looked at her. She felt her cheeks flush as she glanced away, "What?"

"I'll dress your wounds, it's the least I can do and Anna will make me do it anyway." He got up from the window seal and went to a dresser and pulled out a first-aid kit before he made his way over to Kaia and sat down next to Kaia and cleaned the wound on her upper arm before he wrapped it then moved to the cut on her thigh and cleaned it. Kaia watched him as he patched up her wounds and couldn't help but continue to blush. She grimaced when he wrapped her leg tightly. "Hey, watch it, not to tight." She muttered.

"Would you stop complaining, I'm almost done." He moved to the cut on her cheek and dabbed it with a disinfectant wipe and pulled his hand away when she flinched away, "I can't keep cleaning it if you flinch away, Kaia." He put his other hand on her other cheek to keep her still causing Kaia to stop moving as she suddenly felt shy under his touch. Once he finished with the cut on her cheek he put the things away and sat across from her, "There."

Kaia noticed he was moving and breathing weird and looked him over for any wounds and low and behold, a huge gash on his chest. She forgot about that and reach for the first-aid kit and before inching her way towards Ren before she removed his shirt gently, blushing at his bare chest but focused as she got a damp cloth and gently cleaned the cut before she grabbed a swab of disinfectant and rubbed it over the wound and he flinched away.

"Hey, watch it you dolt!" He growled, raising his voice a little and Kaia pulled away, looking at him worriedly.

"S-Sorry," She grabbed another swab and carefully cleaned the rest of the wound before grabbing a roll of gauze, "turn around." She motioned him to turn around and he did so slowly, Kaia reached around his waist with the gauze and started to wrap his wound and every time she reached around him she felt his muscles and blushed. Once she was done she made sure it wouldn't come off and moved away, cleaning up the kit. "There, I'm done." Just as she said that Ren stood and walked back to the window seal and sat down.

"Thanks I guess," Ren grunted as he turned back to look at Kaia, "though I don't need your help." He added, crossing his arms over his chest and Kaia noticed a huge wound on his arm. She stared and suddenly her eyes were full of guilt, "Wh-What's wrong?" He asked and hoped she wasn't about to cry, Anna would get so mad if he made her cry.

Kaia walked over to the window where Ren sat and moved to sit next to him. "I'm sorry," She muttered as she took his arm gingerly into her hand and started to clean the wound, "I hurt you pretty bad." He seemed to flinch in pain and Kaia realized she hadn't held back like she should have, that meant that it was almost time. She finished her wound patching job and felt Ren staring at her as she did. "Is something wrong?" She asked quietly, not looking up from his arm, so quietly she thought only she could hear herself talk. When she heard a snort she looked up at Ren who was smirking.

"You were so cocky and loud earlier today, why the sudden change in mood?" He asked and Kaia only stared up into his golden eyes as he stared back at her, his eyes shone so brilliantly in the moonlight.

"This is how I usually am," She answered and felt him flinch and she looked up at him.

"You dolt, be more gentle!" He hissed then saw Kaia look away before she continued on his arm, her face red and her breath a little heavy.

"There, I'm done, sorry for being nice." She stood to go back over to her futon bed but felt him grab her wrist and pull her back by him, landing on his bare chest he grunted in pain. Kaia blushed deeply as Ren's chest was in view. She tried not stare and averted her eyes reluctantly.

"Hm," He hummed, putting his hand to her forehead, "I think you have a fever." He muttered and Kaia pushed away from him.

"As if you care," Kaia muttered under her breath and moved back to her bed and sat down and just as Kaia did Yoh walked into the room with a smile.

"Hey there, you're awake." Yoh walked over to Kaia and looked her over, "Aw, did Ren patch up your wounds? How nice of him." He grinned over at Ren who huffed, crossing his arms over his chest, "Do you want to come out and have some tea?"

"Thanks but I should get going, I have somewhere I need to be." Kaia slowly stood then saw a short boy next to Yoh.

"You should have some before you leave, it's really good tea." The boy said and Kaia kneeled down next to him.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"I'm Monty." He smiled, holding out his hand.

"I'm Kaia." She shook his hand before she gave him a tight hug, "You're so cute! Like a little doll!" Kaia put him down and smiled. "I guess a little tea won't hurt." Kaia followed them into the front room and she saw Horohoro and waved before she saw a girl with a red bandanna on her head.

"Oh, you're finally awake, how do you feel?" The girl asked as she sipped her tea and I sat down across from her.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks for allowing me to rest here." Kaia took a cup of Tex and Monty handed her and looked to the girl, "I'm Kaia."

"I'm Anna, do you plan on staying here, Kaia?" Anna asked and Kaia shook her head in response.

"Thanks but I have a place I crash every night at."

"Where are you going Ren, aren't you going to stay and have some tea?" Horohoro asked as he saw Ren head for the door.

Kaia and Monty watched as they drank their tea and tilted their heads as Ren turned to look at Horohoro.

"Unlike you I have a home," Ren said with a low cold chuckle to his tone.

"Man, that's cold Renny." Horohoro tilted his head to the side and pouted. "Shouldn't you stay until your wounds are healed?" Kaia and Monty tilted their heads to the other side, waiting for Ren's answer.

"I'll be just fine, I'm not as weak as you, Horohoro I can take," he was cut off when Kaia dropped her tea cup. It rolled on the floor spilling tea that now stained the wood. Kaia was clenching onto her right arm in pain.

"Kaia, are you alright?" Yoh asked as he looked over at her and saw no wounds on her arm, "what's wrong?" Yoh asked again concerned for his new friend.

"I'm fine, I should be going now." Kaia spotted her claymore in the corner and she stood, grabbing it easily with one arm and placing it on her back. She turned to Anna and bowed before she rushed past Ren and out the door in a hurry.

"She doesn't have a wound on her arm, I wonder what's wrong." Yoh muttered then looked to Anna who stood, "What's up Anna?"

"I have to look into something," She stated as she left the room, walking past Yoh.

"Hmph," Ren turned to the door and left without another word and as he left and walked down the sidewalk and felt a huge amount of spiritual pressure and Furuyoku nearby, "Bason, do you feel that?" He asked in a low tone as he concentrated and Bason appeared next to him in ball form.

"Yes Master Ren, it seems to be coming from the forest near the park." Bason replied as he floated around Ren's head.

"Do you know who or what it is?" Ren asked, narrowing his eyes as he looked towards the park, trying to make out what it could be.

"It seems to be a shaman," Bason said and Ren walked on down the path to the park.

Kaia went into the forest and continued deeper into the forest until she got to a clearing that over looked the ocean. She walked up to the cliff and stood there, taking in the cool night breeze as he rushed past her. She let her hair down as it was messy from the fight. She turned and sat under the single tree in the middle of the clearing and leaned her back on it, clutching at her arm.

"Lady Kaia," Ryu appeared in front of Kaia with worry clear on his face, "is it going to be okay?" Ryu asked, concerned for her.

"Yes, I think I'll," Kaia grunted, dropping to her knees as pain filled her again. She coughed a few times then looked to her right arm, lifting the arm glove enough to see the marks on her arm. She marks were slowly spreading down her arm. "It's spreading again," She breathed and chuckled lightly before she sighed. She put her arm over her eyes and chuckled again, a little louder this time. "I wonder," She started as she moved her arm and looked to Ryu, "If I'll ever escape this. . .this, destiny that my family was cursed with, Ryu."

Ryu floated to the edge of the cliff in deep thought as his hands clenched into fists, "This is my fault." Ryu gritted his teeth as he went into deep thought about the past.

"Ryu, it's not your fault, you tried with every generation but it's too much to contain." Kaia smiled at Ryu as he turned to look at her, "I don't blame you Ryu."

Ryu just stared at Kaia before he let out a deep breath, 'You are too kind to a failure like me, Lady Kaia."

"Ryu, don't worry about the past." Kaia started then felt pain jolt through her arm and she let out a low pain filled groan. "Damn. . .it's getting worse," She coughed again and black blood spurted out onto the palm of her hand as she covered her mouth. "It's not going to be long before he gets out. . ."

"We must find someone strong enough to contain it, to help you control it." Ryu reminded Kaia who just laughed lightly. "What?"

"Don't you remember what my mother said, I need someone special, and someone I deeply care for and return the feelings, that's how grandpa controlled it, and grandma was there to stop him." Kaia leaned her head back and looked up at the night sky, "I'll never find someone like that."

"Lady Kaia. . ." Ryu sighed then heard footsteps and vanished.

"I can feel it, we're close Bason," Ren said as he walked through the forest, "but, it's getting stronger the closer we get, who could it be?"

Kaia heard Ren's voice and panicked as she tried to restrain herself and stop the marks from spreading any further as she fixed her arm glove. Her power didn't fade though as she stood and turned around seeing Ren. "What are you doing here, Ren?" Kaia asked in a husky voice as she tried to hold back her pain.

"What am I doing here, I thought you went home?" He asked then looked around, "Have you seen anyone else around here, I felt a vast amount of Furuyoku and followed it here," Ren looked back at Kaia who looked away.

"No," Kaia answered.

"Then was it you?" He asked.

"If it was wouldn't you have noticed before, along with Yoh and the others?" She asked as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Kaia, Anna acted strangely once you left, are you hiding something from us?" He asked and Kaia froze, looking at him then away quickly, "Kaia?" He took grabbed her wrist to turn her to look at him and saw blood on her palm, "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, just go!" Kaia nearly shouted as pain shot through her body again she let out a small whimper, "I just met you, and I don't need a stranger in my personal life." She said rather harshly, she just needed him to leave, the thing inside of her wanted out and if he got out he would kill Ren on site. "I don't need any body. . ." She muttered then fell to her knees as she felt her arm start to burn as if a thousand burning needles were shot through her. She covered her mouth as she screamed out in pain, her arm shaking.

"Lady Kaia!" Ryu appeared and looked down at her, "lady Kaia, you need to focus!" He looked up to Ren, "Lady Kaia let him help,"

"NO!" She shouted, "I don't need anyone, I don't want anyone's help!" Kaia didn't want anyone to get close to her. She didn't want to see them die at her hand if she lost control of this thing.

"Ren, I beg of you please help her, lady Kaia is,"

"Shut up Ryu!" She cut him off then coughed again, "I don't want anyone involved." She muttered and Ryu looked to Ren.

"What's going on here?" Ren asked as he was confused and frustrated.

"That is something we cannot tell you just yet but in time." Ryu answered seriously and Ren crossed his arms over his chest in thought before he knelt down next to Kaia.

"I'm fine," Kaia grunted then looked to Ren as she chuckled and smirked down at her.

"You don't look fine," He shot back and Kaia stared at him before looking away, "I may have just met you and be a stranger but, I can't leave you like this." He said and put his hand on her shoulder, "Kaia," He started then noticed her shoulder was burning up. He looked at her face, she was sweating and her face was red. "I knew you were getting a fever."

"Leave me alone," Kaia swatted his hand away, "It's nothing."

"You know, they say stupid people catch colds." Ren grinned and Kaia looked up at him.

"Are you calling me stupid?" She asked, frowning at him. She went to stand but fell only to be caught by Ren. She landed on his chest and blushed but then grunted in pain. She was holding back as much of the pain as she could but then suddenly she felt tears in her eyes as the pain got worse. She clung to his shirt and hid her face in his chest. She let out small whimpers and sobs of pain.

"I guess you're weaker than I thought." Ren teased and Kaia looked up at Ren, "Don't worry you dolt." He patted her head and pushed her head back down for her to rest it on his shoulder, "I won't tell Yoh or the others."

Kaia's eyes widened as she rested her head on his shoulder before she closed her eyes, "I don't get you, Ren." She breathed as she whimpered trying to relax. After a short while she gently pushed Ren away and smiled faintly at him as she leaned back on the tree, sitting on the soft grass. "I'm fine," She let out a deep breath, "This happens a lot and I've never needed anyone to worry about me to get through it." She grinned over at Ren, "You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

Ren's face flushed lightly as he stood, "Are you daft!" He raised his voice, "as if I care for someone like you!" When Kaia chuckled he looked to her, "What is so funny?"

"The way you talk is kind of cute," Kaia replied as she leaned her head back and looked out to the ocean before closing her eyes and drifting off slowly.

"Kaia?" he called quietly and Kaia moaned sleepily, shifting her head.

"What," she breathed in reply.

"You're not going to sleep out here are you?" He asked as he crouched down next to Kaia at eye level. Kaia nodded in response, "You'll catch a cold." Ren told her and she merely shrugged.

"I thought you didn't care about me?" Kaia reminded him and smirked when he grunted and sat down next to Kaia.

It was quiet for a while Kaia sat there dozing off and Ren with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked out at the ocean then to Kaia before letting out a low chuckle in his throat.

"What's so funny Ren?" Kaia asked in a low moan as she shifted to a more comfortable position.

"You don't have a home, do you Kaia?" He asked with a smirk and Kaia's eyes snapped open as she glared at Ren, both hurt and flustered. She felt her cheeks get warm.

"S-So, I'm just fine with sleeping out here in the forest over the ocean!" She nearly shouted out of being flustered and a little hurt. He scoffed and stood slowly.

"Why would you stay here in this forest with all the bugs?" Ren asked as he looked out at the ocean.

"This place. . .holds a lot of memories for me, Ren." Kaia answered with a content smile and a soft tone as she looked out to the ocean. She thought about her family and tears formed in her eyes.

"H-Hey, why are you crying all of a sudden you dolt, what's wrong now!" He shouted worried he made her cry and started to sweat a little Kaia rubbed her eyes and blinked the tears away, "Um, Hey Kaia you know," He started, his voice slightly flustered, "never mind." He muttered.

"Alright well, you should head home Ren, it's getting late." Kaia said as she laid down on the grass and closed her eyes.

Ren looked down at Kaia then sighed and grabbed her hand, pulling her up to her feet, "If you can walk fine then come with me." Ren nearly ordered and Kaia stared at Ren a little confused and he looked back at her, "You're staying at my place." Ren told her, "I can't sleep knowing you're out here and if you stay with Yoh Anna will make you cook and clean and that's bothersome." He stated and Kaia smiled, giggling a little, "What?" He asked his cheeks lightly flushed.

"Nothing," She retrieved her hand from Ren's grasp looked to him, "lead the way, Renny." She teased.

"Don't start with me!" Ren warned and Kaia just rolled her eyes.

_Strange yet. . .I feel comfortable around Ren._

**Yeeeaaaaahhhh how'd ya like it! I'm sorry if there's mistakes . I'll try and work harder so that there aren't any.**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Curse of The Shaman

Chapter 2: Night of Rain

When Kaia and Ren finally arrived at his house she felt awkward as she stared at his house, it was HUGE. Not to mention she was just about to sleep in a guy's house that she just met and hardly knew anything about him. Still Kaia felt safe with Ren next to her and trusted that he wasn't a pervert.

Ren looked over at Kaia and chuckled, "Different than what you expected?" He asked and Kaia simply nodded and clenched her arm as the pain was still there but it was less than before. Ren looked to Kaia's arm then back to the front door as he opened it and let Kaia in before closing and locking the door. "Follow me," Ren said and noticed Kaia was frozen at the front door since she walked in.

_Is this alright, what if he awakens and hurts Ren, what if I got berserk again?_ Worry filled Kaia's thoughts as she stood there, staring at the ground and clenching at her arm. _I always stay distant from people, I can't let them get involved and hurt because I'm too weak to control it, I,_ Her thought were cut off as Ren grabbed her good arm and dragged her along with him.

"Your room is this way Kaia," He said and Kaia snapped out of it and took her arm back from his grasp and followed. The hall way was long with some single doors very far apart and she guessed that the rooms were pretty big. They stopped in front of some double doors and Ren turned to Kaia, "This is your room," He opened the double doors and Kaia's jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

It had a queen sized bed that had a curtain around it and the wood was cherry wood, cleanly cut and smooth. The pillows were made of feathers with silk cases and the bed sheets were silk as well. There was a huge walk in closet then a huge bathroom through a door left of the bedroom door. Kaia walked over to the bed then looked to Ren.

"Are you sure this is okay, Ren?" Kaia asked as she looked to Ren and clenched her arm once more, "I don't just want to stay here for free and take advantage." She watched Ren as he walked over to her next to the bed and pushed her onto the bed, leaning over her and starting at her, his tone serious. Kaia felt her cheeks burn as she stared into his golden eyes and her heart race in worry and excitement and nervousness. She had never been so closely in contact with anyone, let alone a boy. She always stayed a loner so she wouldn't lose anyone close to her. "R-Ren?"

"Then you can pay with your body," He said in a low tone as he whispered in Kaia's ear, making her shiver.

"What, R-Ren are you crazy?" She asked then heard him snorted next to her ear before she moved away from her and chuckled before it turned into a laugh.

"You didn't think I was serious did you, you dolt?" He laughed still and Kaia glared at him before she threw the pillow at his face.

"You jerk!" She shouted, face burning red. Ren threw the pillow back at her.

"Don't worry, I live here alone so it's no problem really." He walked back to the door and looked at Kaia once more, "Don't get lost." Was the last thing he said as he left and he couldn't help but smirk. _She's interesting._ He thought and flushed, _. . .that look she had when I pushed her on the bed. . ._ Ren shook his head and walked down the hall to his weight room.

Kaia took a cool shower and sighed contently, her arm had stopped hurting for now. She looked at the markings, they he recoiled back to her upper arm. She sighed and grabbed her arm, "How much longer until I lose control?" She wondered aloud before she turned off the water and stepped out, drying herself off. She wondered if there was anything for her to wear so she went into the closet and saw some girl and guys clothes. She found a long night shirt and put that on but couldn't find any short, luckily the shirt went to her a little above her knees. Looking at the clock it was nearly ten and she wanted milk before she went to bed so she left the room. She walked down the hall and heard thunder as she walked by a window, it had started to rain. She flinched when she heard the rain and let out a small yelp.

_Calm down Kaia, it's just thunder. . .just thunder. . .like on __**that**__ day._

Kaia just tried to ignore her thoughts as she walked down the hall, she saw a door cracked open and peeked in as she was curious to see what was in it. The room was dark and Kaia could barely make out a figure in the distance. She squinted to try and make out who it was and it was Ren, shirtless doing pull ups. His muscles flexed with each movement he made and his sweat glistening on his pale skin. Kaia went to step away from the door only to hear the sound of crashing thunder and fell forwards, covering her ears as she crouched down on the floor.

"Who's there?" Ren demanded as he looked Kaia's way and she was sitting there, shivering as she drowned out the sound of thunder. Flashes of that horrible day rushing through her head. "Kaia? Ren called and Kaia looked up seeing Ren walking over to her, shirtless with a towel over his shoulders.

Kaia quickly stood and looked away, hiding her teary eyes, "I was looking for the kitchen." She suddenly said.

"Were you peeping on me?" Ren asked, smirking a little and Kaia stared at him, face red.

"Why would I peep on someone like you Ren!" She shouted flustered and turned her back to Ren.

"What did you say?"

"Never mind," She sighed and looked back to Ren, "I was just looking for the kitchen."

"I was going there myself," He said, "I always drink milk after a workout." He stated and Kaia blushed as she tried not to stare at his chest and looked away. She followed Ren to the kitchen and on the way she flinched every time she heard the thunder roll over head but kept quiet, she had already cause enough problems for Ren.

Once they got to the kitchen Ren pulled out two glasses of milk and handed one to Kaia who took it and sat down at the table and drank it in silence. The thunder made Kaia uneasy as she slowly drank her milk, her hands shaky. Ren noticed as he sat down across from her and noticed her eyes seemed distant as if in deep thought. Kaia was thinking about that day, the day she realized she made a huge mistake and was wondering if she was making that mistake again.

"Kaia," Ren suddenly spoke causing Kaia to snap out of her trance and look up at Ren, "I have a question." He stared at her making her nervous, "There is one thing I want to know if you're going to stay here."

Kaia stared at Ren and nodded, fiddling her hands with the glass of milk, "Alright." She breathed, "Ask away, Ren."

Ren finished his milk and placed it on the table and stood, walking over to Kaia and turning her around in her seat, "Tell me what you're hiding, Anna was very suspicious about your claymore and how you acted before you left. What is going on?" He asked and Kaia stared up at him, eyes wide and full of fear before she cleared her throat and looked away. "Kaia," He pressed as she stayed silent before Kaia stood and removed her arm glove.

"Do you know of, the Crimson Shaman?" She asked and Ren nodded, "That evil being haunts my family, curses my family for locking him away." She showed him her arm, "I am the lock that keeps him contained." Ren stared at her in a bit of shock and she looked away, "That is all I can tell you, I'm sorry that I can't tell anymore than this, it's too dangerous for you and," she was cut off when thunder rolled over their heads again, louder than before. Kaia held her head in her hands as she tightly shut her eyes and tried to drown out the screams in her head.

"Kaia?" Ren raised his hands to hers and looked her in the eyes when she opened them, "Forget I asked." He said and Kaia stared at Ren, "You dolt," he grinned softly and ruffled her hair.

Kaia stared at Ren, utterly confused before she heard thunder again and lunged at Ren, hiding her face in his chest. _Go away! Stop screaming! Stop it!_ Kaia screamed in her head as the screams from her past continued. _Why, why can't I ever escape it!_

"Kaia?" Ren called a little surprised, his cheeks flushed lightly, ". . .Are you scared of thunderstorms?" He asked and Kaia moved away.

"Are you going to laugh at me for that too?" She asked, rubbing at her eyes as she looked away from Ren, "I'm just going to bed." She turned on her heel to leave but Ren grabbed her wrist.

"I'm not going to laugh at you for that," He said seriously, "Kaia, I won't tell the others about you and I won't make fun of your fears." Ren said and Kaia was a little surprised at his words as he was being kind to hr an even though she had just met him she already knew Ren wasn't the type to act this way.

"I'll be fine Ren just, let me go to bed." She looked away and Ren nodded as he walked her out of the kitchen, still holding onto her wrist as he walked, dragging Kaia along with him. Kaia watched Ren's back and saw a tattoo on his back, it looked kind of cool and familiar to her, it also made him look even hotter adding to the muscles. They stopped outside her room and Ren looked to Kaia, "Uh, thanks I guess."

Ren let go of her wrist and looked away, "You know, you're a real pain." He grunted and Kaia giggled a little as he was acting like himself again as he tried to cheer her up in his own way. Ren just smirked, "I won't do this every time you know."

Kaia nodded, "Alright," She opened the doors and before she closed them she looked at Ren, "Thank you Ren." She then closed the door and slumped again the door and put her hand to her chest. _Don't make that mistake again Kaia. . .don't make friends, don't get close to anyone._ She told herself and walked over to the bed and flopped onto it, her face smothered into the soft pillow. _What am I doing?_

Ren watched the doors closed and heard her words and let out a deep breath, _What are you doing, Ren?_ He asked himself as he walked back to his room, _The Crimson Shaman, the lock that keeps him contained. . ._

"That is a great burden for such a young girl." Bason suddenly appeared and looked down at Ren, "Master Ren is getting soft." He sang, teasing Ren how glared at Bason.

"A dolt as weak as her won't contain the power of the Crimson Shaman for long." Ren stated as he got to his room and stripped down to his boxers before he crawled into his bed.

**Short I know but this was like a small segment chapter with importance I guess? **

**R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

Crimson Cure of the Shaman

Chapter 3: Bring it!

**(NOTE: I do NOT own Shaman King or the contents but I do own my OC and anything related to her person!)**

**Shaman King was made by this awesome person: Hiroyuki Takei**

**Thanks for making such an awesome series!**

Kaia woke up the next morning to a beeping sound from the nightstand. Kaia lazily reached for it and realized it wasn't an alarm clock, it was her amulet from the Shaman Tournament. T told her that she had a fight that night. With a groan she rolled from her stomach to her back holding her arm over her face as she put the amulet on and read the whole message.

"Tonight at seven I am to fight a guy named, Yuu?" Kaia muttered to herself as she sat up and looked around the room and tilted her head in confusion, "Where," She muttered, "Oh, I remember, I'm at Ren's place. . ." She then scowled at the ceiling before getting up and dressed. She looked at the markings on her arm and remembered the events that took place the night before and sighed, "I wonder if I should just leave. . ."

_It's scary to think I could lose myself to him at anytime, why did they make me the lock?_

Kaia clenched her hand into a fist as her eyes suddenly were full of worry and determination. _I won't let him take me. Not again, I won't let that mistake happen again. All I need is Ryu, he's all I need, no one else. I have to leave before I get attached to Yoh and the others, especially Ren. . ._

Kaia felt her heart clench at the thought of not seeing Ren again but, why? Kaia couldn't put her finger on it but she walked to the door just as someone knocked and opened it, seeing Ren. She quickly fiddled to put her arm glove on, "About last night, I'm sorry. I'm leaving today." She said and pain filled her chest again.

"Where are you going?" Ren asked then crossed his arms over his chest, "Not that I care." He grunted and Kaia just smiled, catching Ren off guard.

"I have a fight tonight, I need to go warm up." She looked away then back to Ren, "Thank you for last night Ren." She thanked with a sad smile, "Goodbye, Ren." She then turned on her heel and walked down the hall to the front door.

Ren watched her for a while and was a little confused and upset now, "So, she really does chose to be alone." He muttered then shrugged, "Whatever."

Kaia decided to go and look up some things at Japan's Central Library so she made way for the subway station. She was silent the whole way there and Ryu grew anxious to tell her something so he popped out in ball form.

"Lady Kaia, I think that those people are good for you," He started and Kaia looked to Ryu with a questioning look, "I mean that, with the way things are you will need friends by your side when the time comes."

Kaia frowned and thought for a moment before frowning, "Idea rejected." She held up her hand.

"Lady Kaia," Ryu sighed with worry.

"Ryu, you know I can't watch anyone die anymore because I'm too weak to carrying out my job as the keeper." She got onto the train and took a seat as Ryu sucked her claymore into his spirit. She watched the buildings and sky go by in a flash as she went into deep thought. After an hour or so Kaia made it to the Central Library. She searched everywhere she could in the library for any hints on the Keep of The Crimson Shaman. She had to find a way to hold back his power or surpass it. Kaia spent four hours in the library and found some African Tribal books that showed that they migrated from Japan. She hoped this would lead her somewhere.

"Lady Kaia, might I ask where you stay at from here on?" Ryu asked and Kaia groaned, glaring at Ryu as he made another wall pop up before her.

". . .Yoh's?" She muttered then remembered Ren was a friend of Yoh's, "Looks like there is no avoiding the." She grunted and glared at Ryu, "Dang it, looks like you were right, maybe." Kaia stood and took the books to check out and put them in a backpack she bought while at the library. She returned to the train and back to head to Yoh's place. Once she got back she read the book as she walked and stepped into the house.

"Yoh, I told you I want these floors to _shine_!" Anna shouted then saw Kaia walk in. "Oh, Kaia you're back."

"Hm?" Kaia looked up from her book in her hand and to Anna, "Oh, yeah I'm back, mind if I crash here for a while?" She asked and looked back to the book in her hand.

"You'll have to cook dinner every night," Anna said and Kaia.

"Alright but I have a battle tonight so dinner will be early." Kaia said as she flipped the page and focused on her book. "Just let me put the books in my room."

"A battle huh? Well no need to waste your energy with cooking you need to save it for the battle. Rio will cook tonight." Anna gave Kaia a half smile.

"Rio?" Kaia looked up from her book then nearly fell over as the weight of her heavy books was lifted off her back.

"Hello there."

This voice was unfamiliar to Kaia's ears.

Kaia looked over her shoulder seeing a tall man about the age of thirty she guess. He had the most annoying and outrageous hairdo Kaia had ever seen but it was in match with his old-style outfit.

"I am Rio! I serve Lady Anna." He smiled at Kaia then Anna.

Kaia nodded to him, "Uh hi Rio, I'm Kaia." She noticed he had her bag in his hand. "I can carry them."Kaia held out her hand to him and he chuckled.

"Nonsense, I shall carry his heavy load for such an angel." He patted Her and that she didn't like, let alone being called an angel. _I'm the opposite of an Angel._ She thought, "I shall follow you to your room now." Kaia just walked to her room and Rio set the backpack of books down.

Kaia shut the door as Rio left and flopped onto her bed, still reading the book. She laid on her back and held the book up in the air as she read it.

_These pictures are a type of text I know it but I don't get it all. Thanks to dad I can read most of the writing and some pictures but. . ._

"Knock, knock."

Kaia sat up as the door opened and saw Yoh walk in, "Hey Kaia, what's u?" He smiled and looked at the bag filled with books. "Man I didn't know you were a book worm." He chuckled.

"How are you feeling?" Yohs' voice got a bit serious now.

"Um," Kaia paused and glanced at him a bit confused, "fine, why?"

"You ran out of the house in such a rush and you looked troubled." He put his hands on his hips. "Manta, Horohoro and I were worried." He smiled.

"Oh well," Kaia stood up and set the book down on the bed, "sorry that I worried you guys then." She sighed not knowing what to really say or how to react.

"Its fine, just don't worry your friends so much." He chuckled.

"What makes you think we're friends?" Kaia blurted out.

"Well we are friends, right?" He asked with a stupid smile and Kaia flushed before looking away.

"Like I would be friends with people like you," Kaia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and looking the other way. She looked back at Yoh as she heard him laugh, "What?"

"You sound like Ren," He grinned and Kaia frowned as she looked away again.

"Don't compare me to a jerk like that guy," She huffed and Yoh laughed still then gave Kaia a serious look.

"That guy," He smiled, "Ren is our friend weather he wants to admit it or not." Yoh put his hands in his pockets and nodded out the door, "How about we watch TV and relax before your fight tonight Kaia?"

Kaia stared at Yoh for a bit then smiled, "Alright," she walked with Yoh to the front room and watched TV with him, Horohoro, Monty and Anna. Anna kept giving Kaia suspicious glances before she got up to make sure Rio was cooking dinner. Kaia felt Anna glancing at her and remembered what Ren had said, she was suspicious of Kaia and Kaia was worried Anna knew about the Crimson Shaman. Once dinner was ready everyone went into the dining room and sat at the table. Yoh and Horohoro were fighting over who got the last of the rice. Once dinner was over Kaia had Ryu give her sword back and Yoh and Horohoro stared in awe.

"Ryu can consume the energy of my claymore so I don't have to carry it all the time." She explained to them as she fixed her arm glove and put her claymore on her back, "Alright," She started but then saw Anna hand her something. "My vest, but Ren tore it in our fight." She gave Anna a curious look.

"I fixed it for you, Yoh told me how upset you were over it ripping so I fixed it but you owe me." Anna explained as Kaia set her sword against the wall as she put her vest on and pulled the hood over her head.

"Thanks Anna, I'll pay you back after my match." Kaia smiled then looked to the boys and glared, "I'll be back and don't you dare follow me." She pointed at Horohoro and Yoh who just gave her innocent smiles. She put her sword on her back and made her way to the door. "Alright then, later guys." Kaia waved as she left, sliding he door closed behind her. She took in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. "Ryu, should I risk making the same mistake again?"

"Lady Kaia, you must leave the past and continue forward to your destiny." Ryu stated causing Kaia to pull her hood over her face as she frowned.

"Destiny or fate," She muttered, putting her hands in her vest pockets and walking off to the meeting place for her match.

Kaia arrived at the marketplace and being it was closing time for the shops it was empty and quiet. Kaia looked around before looking at her Oracle Pager. The match was going to start in just a couple of minutes and her opponent wasn't there. Frowning she looked around again and waited, "He better show up." Kaia muttered then heard something skid on the ground behind her. Turning her head to look over her shoulder she saw nothing. She heard the sound again but this time in front of her, still nothing. She looked at her pager and saw that there were only ten seconds until the fight started, she watched the timer then just as it hit zero she quickly glanced over her shoulder and jumped into the air, dodging an attack from a chain scythe and landed silently on the pavement.

"You're fast," A boys voice chuckled before landing before Kaia, "You must be Kaia."

"And you must be Yuu, not that I care about your name." Kaia pulled out her claymore and pointed it at him, "Let's get this over with." Yuu had jet black hair and blue eyes with Goth-Punk clothing. Kaia watched him carefully as he took a few steps before she attacked head on at full speed. He barely was able to block her attack. Kaia spun around quickly and punched him in the jaw then again in the gut before she swung at him with her claymore, grazing his chest, cutting through his dark clothing.

"Wow," Yuu whistled and grinned, "This is going to be fun," He licked his lips and attacked, throwing his chain scythe at Kaia and she blocked just as he had expected, using all his strength he pulled on the chain and sent Kaia and her claymore flying. Kaia gritted her teeth and landed on the wall of a nearby building and quickly leapt from the wall, reaching for her claymore. Only to feel something snag her ankle, pulling out a knife from her thigh pouch and thrusted it into the ground to try and stop herself from being thrown against the wall only to find out that it was a bad idea as her knee pulled out of place from the force, causing her to let out a scream of pain. Letting go of the knife she got herself slung against the wall. She felt her back thrash into the wall and coughed before dropping to the ground, the chain dropping from her ankle returning to Yuu.

"Damn it, you're better than I thought." Kaia stood slowly, trying to keep pressure off of her hurt leg. She grabbed her sword and took in a deep breath, "Ryu," She let the breath out slowly and threw her sword in the air, it glowed a crimson color before it split into eight ninja blades and landed around Yuu, "Now it's my turn," She grabbed a sword and got ready to attack, "to show you my power!" She ran leapt at Yuu but he blocked it, she grabbed another sword and got him in the shoulder but he just pulled the sword out and got his chain around her arm and flung her to the wall, her shoulder dislocating. "GRAAH!" She screamed in pain and tried to stand but Yuu stepped onto her chest, pushing her back down on the ground. Kaia's sword returned to its original form and dropped to the ground with a, clang.

"Now the real fun is about to start," He got his chain and put it around her wrist and leaned over, ripping her vest open and slowly lifting her shirt.

_There goes my vest again . . . _Kaia froze when he started to life her shirt, _what is he doing?_

"What you mean he isn't on the match list!" Yoh shouted in shock and worry. "Kaia is over there fighting him now!"

"Yoh calm down, I want you to come with me along with Horohoro and Ren," He looked around pausing, "where is Ren?" Silva asked.

"I don't know Silva." Yoh shrugged while shaking his head, "We haven't seen him all day."

"Well, Yoh and I will head over to the battle," he looked to Horohoro, "you look for Ren."

"Right." Horohoro nodded as he ran out of the house and fused his shaman spirit into his snowboard flying off to find Ren.

"We must hurry Yoh!" Silva ran out of the house as did Yoh at top speed.

_We're coming Kaia._ Yoh clenched his hands into fists; _I'll always be there for my friends._

"Ngh. . ." Kaia tried to get up after being thrown against the wall again but ended up falling back down as the gash Yuu left across her back ached and burned. Yuu stomped on her hurt knee and grinned when she let out a cry of pain, tears forming in her eyes. "Sh-shit. . ." She gritted her teeth.

"It's too bad I have to kill such a cite girl," Yuu grinned as he licked his lips, "I'll have my fun first though." Kaia flipped him off and he didn't seem to like that too much and Kaia grinned in victory at the look on his face. He walked over to where her knife was stuck I the ground and pulled it out before walking back over to Kaia. He cute her shirt open and her bra with one movement before he cut my arm causing me whimper, "That's it, I want to hear you scream out in pain!" He laughed. He pressed the blade to her cheek then trailed it down her neck and chest as he stared at her body. "I'll start by having my way with you first, you have a nice curve here." He growled, putting the dagger to her waist harshly then gently before he cut her belt, "I think this is in the way." He pointed the blade at her pants.

"You're in _my_ way don't you think?" Kaia growled coldly at him as she tried to hide the fear in her eyes as she started to get scared.

"Keep fighting it, soon you'll be screaming for me not to stop before then I'll kill you when I'm done having my fun." He whispered in Kaia's ear causing a cold shiver to run down her spine as the fear grew.

_Yoh. . .Horohoro. . .Ren, anyone please. . .Ren. . .help me!_

"Why should I care?" Ren huffed.

"Ren you have to go Silva told me to find you and bring you to her fight. Kaia is in big trouble!" Horohoro shouted at Ren who crossed his arms over his chest.

"So?" He huffed, "It's her fault for being so weak."

"You don't get it!" Horohoro suddenly go serious his icy eyes full of rage, "This guy steals a person's spirit and their Furuyoku but his only targets are girls." He said.

"And?" Ren pressed him to continue but didn't really care.

Horohoro growled and grabbed Ren by the shirt pulling him to his face at eye level with the short golden eyed boy before him.

"He _rapes_ them before he kills them and she is _our friend_ Ren!" Horohoro was angry now and wasn't going to take anymore of Rens' attitude. "Now either I _force_ you to come with me or you agree to help us." He didn't give Ren much of a choice there. He continued to glare at Ren, his hands shaking in anger and worry for Kaia.

"Fine." Ren slapped his hands way and grabbed his spear, "Only because you came crying for my help." He smirked.

Kaia let out a cry of pain then bit her lip as she tried to hold back her tears, _I can't take anymore, if he's going to rape me and cut me up. . .Ren. . .please._ Kaia didn't understand why she had continued to ask for Ren but he was the first person to appear in her thoughts.

"Bason integrate."

_Who . . .?_

"Vorpal Dance!"

_Ren!_

"ZHONG HUA ZHAN WUI!" Ren ran at Yuu and a rapid attack from his spear aimed at Yuu. As soon as Yuu jumped to dodge the attack Kaia used whatever strength she had left and stood only to feel here leg start to give and just as she was about to fall back to the ground someone caught her from behind and held her to her chest.

"Kaia, are you alright?" Horohoro asked as Kaia looked up at him and grunted in pain, "damn!" He growled as he glared over at Yuu, "Kaia, that guy isn't a real shaman, he's not on the list for the tournament."

"That explains a lot." Kaia muttered then flushed as Horohoro gently picked her up bridal style, careful of her broken leg and dislocated shoulder.

"Yoh and Silva are on their way," Horohoro said as he watched Yuu and Ren.

"Silva, haven't seen him in a while." Kaia said and bit her lip as her whole body ached, holding back tears of pain. Ren quickly glanced over at Kaia and saw her condition. Shirt cut open and her bra as well along with the wounds all over her body and broken leg and dislocated shoulder. Kaia was surprised when he saw his gaze go from normal to full of rage as he turned towards Yuu.

_How dare he. . ._ Ren growled, "You'll pay," He muttered then used his attack again but at full force with 100% power.

_Ren. . ._ Kaia watched Ren, her vision starting to blur a little as she felt worn out and the lack of blood didn't help either. Just as Ren was tearing up Yuu, blood splattering everywhere, "He's gonna kill Yuu if we don't stop. . ." Kaia grunted then saw Silva grab Yuu and Yoh stop Ren.

"Get out of my way Yoh!" Ren shouted, rage still in his eyes and his tone.

"No Ren, I can't let you hurt him." Yoh frowned as he held his arms open.

"Hurt?" Ren scoffed then glared menacingly. "No I'm going to kill him!"

"Ren!" Yoh shouted.

"Sorry but didn't you say she was your friend?" Ren snorted, "Look at her!"

Yoh glanced over at Kaia and she looked way a bit sadly.

"Ren . . . as much as I want to hurt or even kill this guys I can't, it's not right." Yoh clenched his hands into fists as his arms lowered to his sides.

"I'll ask you once more Yoh, move it!" Ren pointed his spears' blade at Yoh who didn't budge.

"Bring it then." Yoh smiled and Kaia watched in shock.

_Why are they doing this. . .I'm not even their friend. . .right? I don't need them. . .right. . .?_

Ren growled before he lowered his spear, "Forget it," Ren spat. Silva cuffed Yuu then looked to Yoh who grinned at Ren.

"Now then Ren there is one thing I'll let you do." Yoh gave him an innocent grin as he lifted his fist at Yuu and punched him good in the jaw.

Ren followed his actions but with more rage and force than Yoh. "Thanks Yoh, I feel _much_ better now." He grinned as he held his fist up and glared down at Yuu. Ren turned to look at Kaia and Horohoro, Kaia looked horrible and rage filled Ren again but he held it back.

"I thought you didn't care, Ren," Kaia said in a weak tone as she stared at Ren.

"Don't get me wrong," Ren looked away and to Yuu before back at Kaia, "Horohoro begged me to help and I now I have wait even longer for my rematch with you thanks to this guy!" He growled and Kaia giggled as he made up and excuse for his anger.

"I will take Yuu to the elders, you take Kaia back and tend to her wounds." Silva said before he left with Yuu in hand.

Once back at Yoh's place Horohoro place Kaia down on the futon bed carefully and Kaia tried to sit back up but Ren and Horohoro pushed her back down. Kaia didn't argue as Anna walked in with all that they needed to take care of her wounds. Anna left as Ren, Yoh and Horohoro worked to pop her knee back into place. They had her bite down on a piece of wood as Ren held her and Yoh and Horohoro both grabbed her leg and popped it back into place causing her to let out a cry of pain through clenched teeth. Tears formed in her eyes as she gripped at Ren's hand that held onto her. They moved to her shoulder and Kaia almost begged them to stop but held back as she clenched her teeth and grabbed Ren's hand tightly before she let out another cry of pain and spat out the block of wood. She whimpered and gasped as she rested in Ren's arms and continued to grab at his hand.

"Th-thanks guys. . ." She breathed slowly then saw Anna and she dragged Yoh and Horohoro out of the room as she ordered Ren to finish with her wounds. Anna set a pair of clothes down on the dresser and closed the door. "Ren," She looked to Ren, "I can heal at a faster rate than the average person because of the curse, and it's to make sure that I don't get so weak I lose my power as the lock." She looked away and rubbed at her eyes. She noticed Ren was staring at her and blushed lightly as she saw the look in his eyes.

Was it, worry?

Ren saw the cut on her chest between her breasts and blushed deeply as he gently moved her shirt off of her and started to work on the cut. It was deep and clean which made Kaia flinch at the pain as Ren put a swab to it to clean it. Kaia put her hands on her breasts to cover them, "Kaia?" Ren suddenly spoke and Kaia looked at Ren.

"Yeah?" She hissed at the stinging pain as he clean the cuts on her stomach and neck and shoulders.

"He didn't do anything, did he?" He asked, his voice shaking with anger and Kaia stared at him in shock before she shook her head and looked away from Ren, "Kaia, you know the mark on my back?" He suddenly asked and Kaia nodded, "My father carved it into my back. It's a permanent scar of my hatred towards myself." He breathed.

"Yourself," Kaia repeated, confused.

"Yes," he looked Kaia in the eyes, "Now you know something about me no one else does, besides my sister." Kaia couldn't believe what she heard; his father did that to him? Ren finished cleaning her wounds and grabbed a roll of gauze and wrapped it around her upper body firmly before he handed her the shirt Anna left for her.

With Ren's help Kaia put the shirt on then he moved to work on the cuts on her thighs with her pants on of course. One he was done he turned around to Kaia could change into the shirt Anna left out then felt something touch the cut on her cheek and flinched away, looking to Ren who frowned at her. She stood still as he cleaned it then put a band-aid over it.

"Ren?" She called as he put the things away, "Thank you. . ." She thanked him quietly, "and I'm sorry I'm such a pain." She chuckled, "You seem to always help me." She looked to Ren who stared at her then looked away.

"You need to be more careful you dolt," Ren said as he walked up to Kaia and flicked her nose, "Next time you owe me." He grinned and Kaia rubbed her nose before smiling back causing him to blush a little.

"I'll try," Kaia said then moved to the futon with the help of Ren and lied down and just as Ren moved to leave she grabbed his hand, "Ren?"

"What now?" He groaned and crouched down next to Kaia. She squeezed Ren hand and smiled at him, tears in her eyes. "What's wrong!" He started to freak out as he saw tears in her eyes.

"If you hadn't shown up. . .I'd be," She paused as she looked away, "worse than dead." She breathed and Ren stared at her before looking away and sighing.

"Although I don't quite understand, that's what friends do, right?" He asked and Kaia stared at him before nodding and letting go of his hand.

"Yeah, night Ren,"

". . .Night, dolt." He ruffled her hair then left the room, leaving Kaia to rest.

_. . .Ren. . ._

She closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep, _maybe it won't be so bad having some friends._

**Yay! Now to write the other chapter .**

**Btw I'm on my school computer, I still have no internet and my new laptop crashed so I have to get it fixed (pray I don't lose any of my stuff!)**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Authors note!**

**I rewrote the story, same stuff but new grammar and new tense!**

**DON'T COMPLAIN!**


End file.
